Memorias De Un Amor Prohibido
by Ritsuki Kurusawi
Summary: One-Shot. Megurine Luka es la hija de La Gran Familia Megurine, Luka siemrpe ha seguido todas las normas de su padre, pero, ¿Que pasara cuando se enamore a Primera vista? asfsdfsdf Espero y lo disfruten ;3


_**Y como les dije, aqui traigo una pequeña carta de la gran Megurine Luka para su amada Hatsune Miku! :3 xD Espero y la disfruten ;3**_

* * *

_**Memorias De Un Amor Prohibido**_

_**Capitulo Unico.**_

_**Diario de Megurine Luka.**_

Recuerdo todas esas historias que me contaban mis papás antes de dormir, de cómo un príncipe llegaba con su leal corcel a salvar a su amada princesa, de la joven hundida en un mar de dudas y el sombrerero que llega a jugar con esas dudas, de esas promesas irrompibles que las cumplen sin importar que, de la injusticia hacia un solo ser y la libertad para todos los demás, y la inmemorable historia de ese profundo y correspondido _'amor prohibido'. _Mi historia no es muy diferente a todas las demás, pero me gustaría tener el recuerdo de mi momento más feliz y sobre el más triste.

Todos saben que algo me paso, todos conocen porque soy así, porque al final de cuentas sonreí y no caí.

En este tipo de situaciones ya no sé qué hacer, digo, sé que tengo que hacer, pero no soporto el hecho de saber que no puedo hacer mucho para alcanzar esa felicidad a mi edad. Yo soy de esas personas que no cuentan lo que realmente les pasa, que inventan una vida en la que disimulan estar bien, ¿Tan inútil soy que ya ni siquiera puedo disimular?

Alguna vez leí que nunca puedes mantener contenta a la sociedad, y valla que era cierto, ¡Tan solo mírenme a mí! Por querer ver feliz a una persona perdí lo que por primera vez en la vida me importo, di todo para poder ser feliz y para mantener feliz a los demás, y... salí perdiendo por ambos lados.

Era primavera cuando todo esto comenzó, mis padres hicieron que me inscribiera en un curso para que 'socializara' más, según mi madre, ya que no me querían ver solo en casa. El primer día solo llegue y me senté sin ver a los demás, la profesora aun no llegaba, así que tenía tiempo de dibujar algo en mi libreta, al cabo de unos minutos más gente empezó a llegar, y fue ahí donde la vi, simplemente era hermosa, ¿Acaso fue amor a primera vista? No lo recuerdo bien, pero en verdad que se había robado mi corazón. Los días pasaron y pude conocerla mejor, recuerdo que todos los días contaba las horas para volverla a ver.

Todos estos sentimientos que yo sentía hacia ella solo lo sabía una persona, mi mejor amigo; él me decía que se sentía orgulloso de mí al haber encontrado una persona que por primera vez me hacía sonreír tanto, pues él sabía que en mi otra relación no la había pasado tan bien como hubiera querido. Todos los días le contaba lo que había hecho con ella, lo que platicábamos y de lo que reíamos, entonces llego ese día, 6 de Marzo, si mal no recuerdo, cuando al fin la bese, esa sensación no la puedo olvidar, el tan solo recordarla me da por volverla a besar, ¿Tanto la quiero?, pues suspiros no deja de robarme.

A partir de ese día todo cambio, pues no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo, no había día en que no le llevara algún detalle, ya sea golosinas o algún dibujo, yo me sentía feliz junto a ella, pues era _lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida_, era como un cuento hecho realidad, y todos los cuentos tienen su lado malo.

El mío ocurrió el 26 de Abril; los cursos ya habían terminado y yo estaba junto a ella con unos cuantos amigos más, mi madre me había mandado a decir con un compañero que ya me fuera, pues se estaba haciendo tarde, antes de irme me quise despedir de ella con un beso, así que fuimos a un pasillo y ahí nos besamos, al salir del pasillo íbamos riendo, pero al escuchar lo que ella me dijo me alarmo en todos los sentidos, pues mi madre se encontraba ahí. No recuerdo el día en que vi tan enojada a mi madre como ese día, pero a decir verdad, no me arrepentía de nada. Me dijo tantas cosas, desde vulgaridades hasta defectos, todos y cada uno de ellos con odio y frustración, vi algo que ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba, me veía como si no conociera quien soy.

Ese mismo día mi hermano me visito, pues al parecer ya se había enterado de la gran noticia, me pregunto qué había pasado, que por que mi padre se quería ir de casa y mi madre ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, yo con tristeza le sonreí y con falsas palabras le respondí: 'No es nada, todo está bien', por más que quisiera que esas palabras fueran verdaderas no lo eran, pues todo estaba mal. Mi hermano no dijo nada, solo se acercó y me abrazo, al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo no lo soporte más y llore, llore como nunca jamás lo había hecho, mi hermano al verme así solo atinó a decirme palabras de consuelo y a abrazarme más fuerte, ¿Cómo era posible todo esto que me estaba pasando?. Al estar más calmado me volvió a preguntar: '¿Qué paso?', yo solo sonreí y le dije: 'Me enamore, hermano, me enamore…', mi hermano me miro extrañado, pues el enamorarse es algo para ponerse feliz y no para estar triste, '¿Enamorarse?' pregunto '¿Y eso que tiene de malo?', yo solo baje mi mirada y con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas respondí: 'Que es un amor prohibido', con esa frase lo entendió todo, y recordando ese amor volví a llorar.

Mi hermano me dijo que él apoyaba esa relación, que él con tal de verme sonreír me ayudaría en lo que él pudiera, yo feliz lo abrace y le agradecí, pues él era la única que no había visto este amor como un error.

Recuerdo que despues de ese dia las cosas en la casa eran muy distintas; cada que llegaba del colegio las cosas se ponían tensas, ya no recibia el 'bienvenida' o el '¿Cómo te fue hoy?', ya no se fijaban si cumplia con los deberes o si estaba bien, a la hora de la comida ya no me mandaban a llamar, pues lo hacian despues de que ellos hubiesen terminado, simpre me tocaba hacer todo sola, siempre trataban de evitarme cuando estaba en casa o simplemente la mayoria del tiempo no se encontraban en esta.

A veces pienso que hacian todo esto para no ver la hija que tiro el orgullo de la familia por el caño.

Es triste ver como tu propia familia te va sacando de su vida poco a poco por un solo error, como ellos dirian, ¡No me miren como si no fuera de ustedes! Dule, ¿Saben? Duele estar sola, es lo peor quedar en soledad, simplemente no lo soporto.

Dia tras dia mi animo iba decayendo, mis notas bajaron, ya no cumplia con mis deberes, me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto sin salir para nada, solo iba al colegio para no sentir la desdicha que habia en casa.

Mis hermanos al verme así se preocuparon, pues no era normal que _la hija favorita de papá_ fuera de mal en peor.

Un dia que iba llegando del colegio me tope con mi hermana menor, al verle le saque la vuelta, pues no tenia animos de ver a nadie, al entrar a casa me detuvo, yo no me resisti, pues sabia el punto al que queria llegar, me gire para verla, y una bofetada de su parte recibil. En ese momento ella tomo el papel de _hermana mayor_, pues todas sus palabras me hicieron entrar en razon, me dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo, que al paso que iba no iba a mejor nada, que solo iba a lograr convencer a mis padres de que ese amor era _solo un juego_. La mire asombrada, pues nunca vi a mi hermana tomando un papel responsable, que de alguna forma u otra tuviera la razon.

Le sonrei y la abrace, pues el orgullo y el animo en mi logro volver a traer.

No perdí el tiempo y fui directo con mi padre, le dije todo aquello que contuve durante todas esas semanas en las que me habían dejado en soledad, le dije que por nada en el mundo iba a cambiar ese lindo sentimiento que esa chica había logrado crear en mí, que nunca iba a dejar de quererla. '¿Qué sientes por ella?' recuerdo que mi padre me pregunto. 'Mejor dicho, ¿Qué no siento por ella?' le respondí 'Padre, cuando estoy junto a ella me siento todo, me siento completa, me siento feliz, hay algo en ella que me tiene locamente enamorada, dime padre, ¿Es normal sentir tanta felicidad, amar tanto a una sola mujer?'

Mi padre no dijo nada, solo sonrió y me dijo que en unos días más tendría mi veredicto final.

Días después mi padre me mando a llamar, me dijo que tenia una propuesta, me dijo que tenía dos opciones respecto a ese amor; perder todo lo que tenía, no recibir nada de su parte, tener un horario y seguir viéndome con ella o esperarme a cumplir los diez y ocho para poder estar al fin con ella, recibiendo ayuda por parte de él y sin perder nada.

Antes de darle la respuesta a mi padre consulte a mi hermano, él me dijo que viera muy bien las cosas, pues el mantenerse a sí mismo sin nada es imposible, me dijo que tomara la segunda opción, que le dijera que aceptaba sus normas y que la dejaría de ver, pero eso sí, sin que mis padres se enteraran él me ayudaría a seguir viendo a mi amada, pues como me había prometido él me ayudaría a que este amor nunca desistiera.

Viendo la situación no tuve otra elección más que aceptar las normas de mi padre, pues sin la ayuda de él no tendría el capricho de darle un futuro a mi amada, sería tonto llegar sin nada, pues solo quiero darle lo mejor a ella.

Con el paso del tiempo mis padres volvieron a tratarme como antes, mi madre ya me hablaba y mi padre ya me tomaba como su 'hija ejemplar', esa que es la mejor de la escuela, que no baja su potencial para nada, que cumple con todo lo que se le diga, _esa que no deshonra a su familia. _

A veces, el ser integrante de una de las familias más reconocidas y respetadas tiene su lado malo, pues mi madre siempre se preocupó de que la imagen de 'La Gran Familia Anderell' no se viera manchada ni por el más mínimo defecto, y mi padre, al ser el señor que todo mundo respeta por sus famosos contactos y riquezas, no tolera que uno de sus progenitores haga alguna tontería, como el ser homosexual, pues él solo quiere que la familia se siga viendo en alto y que ninguno lo haga quedar en vergüenza.

Es doloroso el tan solo ver como la persona en la que algún día confié no acepte como en verdad soy, digo, las personas que conocieron la historia de este amor se sorprendieron bastantes, pues algunos lo tomaron con naturaleza, mientras que otros lo tomaron como _un defecto_, lo tomaron con tanto desprecio que hasta llegaron al punto de no darme la cara.

Siento algo de pena por aquellos que piensan que algún día llegare a cambiar, pues yo tengo más que claro lo que siento por esa bella dama, creo que ahora solo me toca esperar, pues solo debo saber en quien confiar y con quien puedo ser como verdaderamente soy.

_**27 de Mayo de 1957**_


End file.
